Shane Acker
Shane Richard Acker (born 1971 in Wheaton, Illinois) is an American former animator, film director, screenwriter and animation teacher known for directing 9'', which is based on his 2005 Academy Award-nominated short film, of the same title. He is a graduate of the University of California, Los Angeles. Early life As a child Acker was hyperactive, so his parents encouraged him to draw. Acker originally set a goal of becoming an architect; he earned a bachelor's degree in architecture from the University of Florida in 1994 as well as a master's degree from the UCLA School of the Arts and Architecture. Career Upon graduating in 1999, he decided to become a film-maker and went to study at UCLA's Animation Workshop. There he created ''The Hangnail, The Astounding Talent of Mr. Grenade, and 9'', and earned in 2004 a master's degree in animation. His original short titled ''9 took him four and a half years to complete and was released in 2005. Acker concurrently held a position at Weta Digital in 2004 as an animator, where he focused on CG characters and creatures, followed by NCsoft from 2005 to 2006 as both an animator and CG generalist. Acker wrote, directed, and co-animated the award-winning animated short film 9'', which won a student award and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film and was shown at SIGGRAPH Electronic Theater. Tim Burton (''Beetlejuice, Batman and The Nightmare Before Christmas) saw Acker's short film and, with the help of Timur Bekmambetov (director of Wanted) from Focus Features, produced the feature film with Attitude Studios in Luxembourg and Starz Animation in Toronto, with Acker as the head director and storywriter. He is also a visiting professor at Loyola Marymount University. From January 2009 to 2010, Acker worked as an instructor for an advanced animation class at the Gnomon School of Visual Effects. He worked at Gnomon on a short film Plus Minus, co-directed by Aristomenis Tsirbas which was due for release in late 2011 but has yet to be released. In June 2011, Acker was chosen to direct a new live-action adaptation of the children's book and TV series, Thomas & Friends. He will be working from a script by Chris Viscardi, Will McRobband Josh Klausner. Weta Digital will create the film's visual effects, with design by Weta Workshop Design Dept. As of 2011, Acker formed Benthos Studio, an animation production company with partners Greg Little, Jack Mitchell and Brown Bag Films. In 2012, Shane Acker confirmed that he planned to work with Valve to create his next animated feature film, Deep. Like 9'', the film will be in a post-apocalyptic world, although it has no relation to ''9 and is set in a different universe, where World War III has forced humans underground. Deep will be another darker animated film, as Shane Acker has expressed his interest in creating more PG-13 animated films. Influences Shane Acker has cited The Brothers Quay, Don Hertzfeldt, Jan Švankmajer, and brothers Wolfgang and Christoph Lauenstein as inspirations. Feature Film Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Directors